


荒诞臆想

by Sua_thirdwhale



Category: Classical Music RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sua_thirdwhale/pseuds/Sua_thirdwhale
Summary: 含有柏辽兹脑内的肖李！
Relationships: Hector Berlioz/Franz Liszt
Kudos: 3





	荒诞臆想

**Author's Note:**

> 含有柏辽兹脑内的肖李！

那一日晚上李斯特惯例在埃拉尔的沙龙有演出，柏辽兹也打算去，刚好顺路来接他。然而钻进马车的瞬间，李斯特便感觉到几缕不对劲的意味。

等车夫替他关好轿厢门，李斯特偏头望向脸色迷之阴郁的柏辽兹，而他自己的笑容里带着一如既往的不经意——反正只要不是犯了罪，不小心误会了、怠慢了这类的小错误，他有底气到头来都会被原谅的。

末了见对方迟迟不打算主动开口，他搭上红发男人的肩膀，“发生了什么？为什么用那种可怕的眼神看着我？”

“不值一提，朋友。某些奇怪的小念头一直跟幽灵似的盘旋在我脑子里。”柏辽兹若有所指。

“那为什么不跟我分享一下呢？”李斯特并不在意对方口吻中时不时要冒出来的讽刺成分，只是试着诱导他说出来，“至少告诉我因什么而起的，是因为我吗？”

“算是吧，我早上刚刚听说了你在钢琴底下的精彩表演。光听描述都感到精彩绝伦！超乎想象！”柏辽兹故意加上那些强调。

“钢琴底下？哦……”李斯特想起来那是哪一件事，上周他和肖邦一同受邀参加一个聚会。女主人让肖邦演奏一点最近创作的曲目，后者来到钢琴前，愕然发现那架琴竟然没有踏板。女主人才想起那个零部件送修了。为了不让大家扫兴，李斯特表示自己可以帮忙，于是他钻到钢琴底下，手动替另一位钢琴家触发踏板。他熟悉肖邦的曲目，完全可以在他演奏时适时为他加入踏板效果。

“那么在意的话，下次我可以给你再表演一遍的，并没有什么难度，只是好玩而已。”李斯特向柏辽兹提议道。

“你打算怎么表演？”柏辽兹几近冷哼，又倾斜身体凑近对方一些，“再把可怜到没有踏板用的小肖邦叫过来一次吗？然后给我展示你们钢琴家之间令人叫绝的默契？”

“埃克托……？”至此李斯特终于意识到他是第一千零一次妒火中烧，“兴许我没办法跟你玩同样的游戏令你沮丧，但我没想到你像被踩到了尾巴似的。”他浅淡地亲吻对方眼角，看见他似乎想要叹气末了又没那样做。

“不不，那不是关键，我没有要责怪谁。”柏辽兹狠狠摇头，不止为了否定，看上去更多为了甩开点什么，“想象力的闸门一旦打开，那可比潘多拉的魔盒还不可控。它扭曲一切，可以让阿瑞斯牵着一只斯芬克斯去跟巨狼芬里尔打架；可以让克拉奥佩特拉跟梅菲斯托一起去看套上芭蕾舞裙的狄俄倪索斯跳舞……可是上帝啊，一切脑内的画面都栩栩如生。”

“所以你到底在想象什么？”李斯特好奇地推搡他摇晃他，“快把你的剧本说出来吧，不然我会睡不着的。”

“首先……肖邦没有真的踩你吧？不管是故意的还是下意识的。”

“没有！起初几次他习惯性地抬起脚尖但发现没有东西给他踩下去，后来就放弃了。”

“但不管怎样，你跪在他边上，就在他面前……”柏辽兹挥舞着手比划了一下，看见李斯特竟然还点了点头。于是他选择将自己的妄念全盘托出：

——「我知道当时你们有很多人在场，但臆想是不受控的。我无法自制地去想，你会怀揣恶作剧心态玩味地搭上他的膝盖，伴着抒情如歌的乐句来回掠过。机警又敏感的波兰人愠怒着侧目，如生气的兔子般跺几下脚，反正他脚下本该做的工作已由你替代。你仗着他无法停下演奏愈发无所顾忌，捏起他大腿内侧柔软的肌肉。他敲击出震怒的和弦，用以掩盖自己的颤栗。然而你知道他不反感，甚至隐隐乐在其中。于是你的指尖逐渐移向更危险的地方，如同贴地匍匐着接近猎物的毒蛇。猎物并不想暴露，却被自身的兴奋所出卖。埋伏于奔跑的半音阶之下，你终于触及禁忌之地，隔着衣料抚摸你的共犯者。恶劣的想法又一次冒了出来，你会想要看他能否坚持到这首幻想曲结束……」

“就像现在这样吗？”李斯特勾过柏辽兹的脖子吻上去，空余的右手照着先前所描述的方式开始触碰他，既然他会那样想，就很可能有兴趣。

“弗朗茨，停下来，你在做什么？”

“不！请继续说下去。我也想知道你能不能坚持到我们到达目的地。”

柏辽兹热烈地回吻他，几近啃咬，唇舌交缠发出一些黏腻的声响。撩拨人心的手段上这家伙真是从来不让谁有富余的意志抵抗。无论是从观众纷纷扔向他的花束中特意捡起一支插在外套领子的扣眼上，还是像现在这样……

“可我不想再说下去了！”从吻中分开后柏辽兹企图关闭话题，“你该明白回想那些画面令我恼火。我一点也不愿意想象其他人把你带到阴暗的书房或阁楼里，把你按在墙上侵占你！”

“为什么不是我侵占他呢？”

“因为是对面没有玩够且充满被捉弄的恼怒。天呐！请让我停下来吧！”

“嗯哼……？”李斯特挑眉发出疑虑的鼻音。不过他的关注点并不在那儿，柏辽兹显然跳过了一步，他避开了关键点。

“我也觉得肖邦挺可爱的。”他惯于发表明知道会招惹到对方的言论，“可是埃克托，有些事情是你的特权。”他摘下右手的黑色皮手套和食指上的银色戒指，一并塞进外套口袋里。接着解开对方的裤子拉出他的性器，这一串举动至始至终都被默许着。

马车轿厢不宽敞，却足够李斯特把自己卡在当中跪在柏辽兹两腿之间。意识到对方要做什么，柏辽兹一把抓住李斯特的衣领想要阻止，然而又为时已晚，他已感受到对方舌尖舔上来时湿热的温度。

“你又……疯了吗？！”那震慑又舒适的触感让他的质问都从中间断开。

“我觉得这才是你真正臆想到的展开。”

“我发誓我没有！以及，我们很快就会到达演出现场……”

“我不会让你坚持太久的。”

至此柏辽兹还能发表什么异议呢？李斯特小心而柔和地含住他，仿佛也在试探。他相信倘若不算上自己脑海里的版本，对方之前并没有做过类似的事情——如果有，还被他知道是谁的话，那个人明天日出前就要跟罗西尼绑在一起被炸死。

“别吞太深。”见李斯特轻轻皱眉，柏辽兹搭上他的侧脸说道。但不管怎样那是远比想象中美丽的画面。他永远喜欢他屏息忍耐的表情，尽管这在他的演奏中和情事中都能观赏到，但柏辽兹知晓细微之处的不同。前者的忍耐配有一条抗争的激流暗自澎湃涌动，他支配着音符与内心表达的欲望；而后者的忍耐是遮盖陷阱的落叶，并非为了拒绝而是邀请另一个人一同放纵坠落。

这种放纵倒是让柏辽兹颇为受用，李斯特幽默机敏又我行我素，有时会被人抱怨仿佛被人们的追捧与迷恋宠坏了，然而极少有谁能真正体会到他恶劣的一面——他有足够的创造力和随机应变来实现他的恶劣念头。

就像现在，李斯特非常迅速地摸索出他喜欢被怎样对待，喜欢怎样的力度。那温热的负压与时不时徘徊顶端的舔舐让柏辽兹耗费很多自制力在控制自己的喘息上，哪怕马蹄声完全能掩盖乘客的一举一动。他还得注意撩开那些扫过自己腿根的柔软金发后，不要顺手因又一阵涌出的快感而去抓紧他的发丛。

马车转过街角时一阵颠簸，让柏辽兹感到被对方的牙齿蹭过，几近疼痛的边缘，不得不承认危机感令他更为沉浸其中。他仰头望向窗外，春末夜色尚有落日余晖暗淡的光芒，魔幻的淡紫色笼罩着天际、勾勒着建筑，加重了他的头晕目眩。

他确实没有坚持太久，甚至那团混杂着焦虑、沾沾自喜与困惑的愉悦爆发在了最危险的时间截点上。马车停了下来，一无所知的车夫从御马的位置跳下，打算为他们打开轿厢门。柏辽兹根本来不及懊悔没能提前让李斯特“避开”，他并不想让对方品尝情欲的重点到底是何种滋味……不过就在下一秒，他便知晓了答案。

——李斯特赶在门被打开前圈住他的脖子吻了上来，咸腥的气味于口中散开，柏辽兹强烈怀疑这是报复性质的行径。余光瞥见他们忠诚善良的车夫耸肩摊手，绕开回到他原来的位置。

危机姑且解除了，他们得以用一个较小的错误掩盖掉更大的错误。柏辽兹猛地推开李斯特，按住他的肩膀严肃地凝视着他。

“这一点也不好玩，我情愿去舔一口蟾蜍的黏液都不想再来一次。”他郑重声明。哪怕他在医学院那会曾经接触过更多更奇怪的气味，也顶不住这番心理障碍。

“你上次还说更喜欢「自己做的饭」的。”而李斯特还在说笑，外加无所谓状舔掉手指上黏着的些许浊液，他可能永远无法停止以挑战柏辽兹的忍耐力为乐。

柏辽兹着实很想好好收拾他一顿，但不是现在。他整理好自己的衣物，以不破坏物品的力度一脚踢开马车轿厢门，跑去给观赏到不该观赏之画面的车夫一笔封口费。他看了眼时间，刚刚好并没有迟到。结果就在门厅那儿扔下风衣给管家的时候，李斯特忽然凑近他说了句：“等我弹完月光，会有下一幕的剧情发生吗？”

柏辽兹愣在原地好一会，方才反应过来对方指的是什么。

“我一点也不想上埃拉尔先生的黑名单。”他停顿了一下，直到走到没有旁人的楼梯口才继续说，“想被按在墙上这种事情，在哪里都可以吧？”

“那我很期待，甚至还想听听你其他的「剧本」。我相信在我演奏的时候你又能想出一打来。”李斯特暧昧地笑了笑，率先往演出用的厅堂跑过去。

他的身影一如既往引起了绵延不绝的热烈的掌声。

-End


End file.
